Painful Memories
by OneDream123
Summary: Okay so I had no idea what to name this but, it's sorta like my version of Zero and Yuuki's last moment together when they are on the rooftop and she bites Zero. It's my own take on what happens after that. Rated T just to be safe. Some Angst.


**I had no Idea what to name this story and this was the first thing that came to mind. I think it's better than my first one and I think I made them more into character. If I didn't I'm sorry. Well, anyways, enjoy my story. Hehe ^-^ **

Yuuki was a bit afraid she had never ever thought of biting Zero but, there they were with him holding her against him. With her mouth so close to his neck, she could see his pulsing veins and her fangs yearned to just sink his soft flesh to feel his blood flowing through her. She didn't want to but, as if on instinct her fangs extended and plunged into his neck making two small holes. His blood taste different from Kaname's. She could feel his emotions sadness, anger, pain.

Sadness, flashes of memories being the murder of his parents and his brother dying in his arms. He was angry of what he was, and angry that he couldn't do anything when Kaname turned her. But, she could feel he still deeply cared and loved her. Memories of when she was a human with Zero... She would give anything to have those times back.

His hate for vampires was great even though he was one himself. He didn't have a choice, he became a vampire against his will. He hated Kaname with a strong hateful feeling because he knows he can probably never be with her. Her eyes began to fill up with tears as she thought that she was a pure-blood vampire even though she just recently learend about her past from Kaname. Being awakened and all, so being a vampire was what she truly was all along.

Her mother was the one who made her seem like a human and blocked out her past, until she was older to know the truth. She did deeply care for Zero and her head felt completely confused, her heart hurt when she felt all of his feelings. She still remembered when she asked him what her blood tasted like and he had said it had that taste to it. Like all he tasted were her feelings towards Kaname. Zero had always been there for her and she had always been there for him.

'_What happens now...? Will Zero... hate me forever...?' _

She thought as she retracted her fangs from his neck as her eyes spilled over with tears mixing with the blood spilling from the corner of her mouth, as she wiped her mouth with her sleeve. How could she have been so oblivious to his feelings it was always Kaname this and Kaname that... she wished she had figured this out sooner then maybe things could of been different?

She understood everything now. They just stared at each other with pained expressions on their faces. She could see so much sorrow and pain behind his amethyst eyes, she wanted to ever so much to reach out and help him like she always had. But, now she was a vampire not a human.

"I understand now..." She said plainly, still keeping her lips in a tight line while trying to hold back tears that threatened to fall.

"Everything...was...caused...by...me...I never wanted this...It's difficult to deal with...I...I... Shouldn't have said that the vampire Yuuki ate her. Because she never died..I only said that to possibly get a reaction from you but, nothing. I'm still me, Zero. But, I can understand if you wish to have nothing to do with me. I respect your decisions." She gave a slight weak smile at him.

Zero had not yet said anything since she finished speaking, he ever so much wanted to run over and hug her and never let go, but that was impossible now, or was it? He couldn't think of anything to say until he spoke the only thing that came to mind,

"So your leaving now?" She nodded her head and gave a slight answer.

"Yes. I should probably get back to Kaname now." He nodded with his face expressionless as he looked down at the ground.

"The next time we meet I'll kill you." She gasped inwardly as her eyes went wide. She kept her face calm and composed as she ended this conversation.

"I'll be waiting. Until we meet again, Zero." And that was the last thing they said to each other before they parted ways. Yuuki ran and ran till she got to her room and locked the door behind her. Slowly sliding down the back of the wooden door as she let her emotions loose. She cupped her face in her hands and let the tears fall without a second thought.

"I-I..Love him...so much... If I would have told him that right then and there...would things have been different? He would have probably told me t go back to Kaname... I'm so pathetic." She never liked acting like this because, the only person she wanted to spill her thoughts and emotions out to were him...He was there to hear whatever she had to say even if it was something silly.

She really needed a friend all these things that have happened in the past few days are to much for her to handle alone. A knock on the door made her jump as she back away from the door and waited for a response.

"Yuuki, you there? It's me Sayori. You okay, can I come in?" She hesitated for a moment before unlocking the door and letting her best friend in. She could see Yuuki was in pain not pyhsically but emotionally.

"H-he hates me...but I-I don't blame him..." She said her voice cracking up a bit.

Sayori made her way over to her and hugged her. "What do you mean he hates you? Did something happen?" She nodded and began to speak,

"I said some things I shouldn't have and I have become something that Zero never wanted me to become. A Vampire. He told me that the next time we would meet he would kill me. I only kept a straight face and said I'd be waiting." She rubbed Yuuki's back in a comforting way and said,

"Yuuki, you need to stop grieving and moping about when you should be out there trying to make him listen to you." She backed away from the hug and sat on her bed.

"But, you don't understand..." She rolled her eyes at her and Yuuki found that this was no time to be rolling her eyes at her.

"I clearly saw it all those years. You and Zero have this type of connection that never seems to falter. You both gave each other these looks from time to time. Face it Yuuki, you love him and he loves you. The only way your going to be able to make him understand is to get your sad ass up and go to him. I know that was a harsh thing to say, but you know I'm right."

She began to giggle at her words as she wiped her eyes.

"What's so funny?" She crossed her arms as Yuuki stood up to walk to the door.

"Your completely right, but it won't be so easy and I can't exactly do it now...I have to go back to Kaname. I'll have to do it tommorrow." She shook her head at her.

"Your leaving tommorrow, so It's now or never, Yuuki!" She put her hands on her back and started pushing her down the hallway.

"Sayori, what are you doing?"

"Helping, since you clearly need it."

She jumped backwards and smiled at her friend, hugging her.

"Thank you, Sayori. For everything but, I think I can handle this myself now." She smiled back at her, as Yuuki raced towards the moon dorms to see if Zero was in his room.

_'I know you must hate me, Zero. But, I need to talk to you...Hopefully you will listen to me.'_

She ran through the halls looking for his room till she came to a halt in front of door. She knocked lightly and waited for a response but, nothing. She then tried the doorknob it was open as she swung the door open.

"Zero, I need to tal-" She looked around the whole room but, no Zero. His room was how it always was not that she had been in it a lot of times. His bed sheets were in a mess and his desk was piled with books and scattered across the surface with papers. She walked over to his desk and smiled at how he probably still tried to keep his grades up, then her eyes locked onto a photograph of her and Zero from a while ago sitting on his desk. She was smiling in the pic as she made bunny ears on his head, he was of course not amused and had his arms crossed in the photo, she giggled at the photo and picked it up,

'_Hehehe, I really miss you... I miss us being friends, before all of these things happened.' _

A tear drop landed on the photo making a little puddle of water on the glass of the frame.

"Yuuki..."

Her eyes went wide as she turned around to see Zero standing in the doorway, in his school uniform with the bloody rose clutched in his palm.

"I-I...needed to talk to you...at least once more before I leave tomorrow." She placed the photo back at it's original place on his table and looked down.

0He walked a few paces closer to her, until they were just a few steps away from each other. They didn't say anything until they looked at each other.

Zero raised the Bloody Rose up to her forehead and kept it there. She placed her hand on the one that was holding the gun and pushed it closer to her forehead.

"Remember, Zero, when we made that promise that if either of us ever became a vampire that I would be the one to kill you, or that you would be the one to kill me. So do it, Zero!" She yelled at him demanding him, as some tears ran down her face.

"Because, if I have to live in misery without you in my life, then this isn't a life I want to live. Kill me, Zero."

His hand that held the gun lowered, as it dropped to the floor. He grabbed her in an embrace holding her as close as he could and bent close to her ear.

"You don't know how long I've been suffering over you, Yuuki. Seeing you always with Kaname, you always had that smile on your face when your with him. I just want you to be happy, because I can't stand to see you sad. I watched you as you watched Kaname all those years, my heart felt like it was slowing being torn apart little by little. But, if your happy with him that's all I care abo-"

"NO!" She yelled at him, as she stared up at him clutching his face in her hands bringing it dangerously close to hers.

"Your wrong, Zero! Sure Kaname makes me happy but, you make me feel happier, confused, safe, beautiful, and most of all I love you, you idiot!"

She pulled his face to hers as their lips connected she felt a feeling she had never felt before, was this what it truly felt like to be _in _love.

Zero's eyes went wide at the thing that was happening right before his very eyes, Yuuki was kissing him. He slowly let his eyes close as he kissed her back.

They broke the kiss after a long minute trying to catch their breaths. "I'm wondering..."

"About what?" He questioned and stared into her reddish-brown eyes.

"Why didn't you just kill me, like you said you would?" He sighed and said,

"Because I could never kill you, Yuuki. Even though I hate what you have become. I would never be able to live with the fact that I killed someone that I really care about. If your asking me this then answer me this. When you found out I was a vampire how come you didn't kill me?"

She smiled at him for what he had said about her and replied,

"Touche. The reason why is I didn't want you to suffer alone, I wanted to be there by your side helping you, even if you didn't want my help." He smiled at her and kissed her softly once more.

"That's all I wanted to know. Also, what are you going to tell Kaname." He had a worried look on his face as he held her hands.

"Kaname, said I could make my own decisions, what and who is in my life, or what I want to do with my life is my choice alone. I-I want to be with you, Zero...If Kaname disagrees I'll make him agree with me."

"I'm glad for you, and I'm glad that things can work out." Their fingers entwined with each others as they kissed one last time before Yuuki step back and stretched.

"I am so tired." She made her way over to Zero's bed and plopped onto it pretending to sleep.

"Yuuki, what are you doing?" She made fake snoring sounds which made him laugh.

"Sleeping." He crossed his arms and shook his head chuckling.

"You're so childish." She made a puppy dog face at him trying to make him look at her.

"Then come be childish with me." He tried to resist her adorable face but, with those puppy dog eyes it was hard to resist them even for him.

"What if I don't want to?" He raised an eyebrow at her smirking.

"Then I'll make you." Before he had any time to protest she got up and pulled his arm making him lie down next to her.

"Fine, you win." They both laughed and snuggled close to each other.

"Zero, do you think that thing will get better?" She snuggled into his chest sighing.

"I don't know for sure, Yuuki. But, for now let's just live in the moment, alright?" She nodded and let her eyes close.

"Goodnight, Zero." He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight, Yuuki."

**Overall, I think I did a lot better on this one than I did on my other ZeroxYuuki fan fic. Now I'm not sure if it's Yuki or Yuuki but, potato, patato. It's the same name so it doesn't really matter, right? I'd really like it if people reviewed it. :) Well that is if anyone reads these kind of stories of this couple anymore? :x Anyways, Please R&R.**

**Oh and about my fairy tail fan-fic... I haven't been able to think of anything to do for the new chapters so I'm sorry...I might leave that story as it is for now, until I can think of some ideas for it. Or if anyone has any ideas to add to it, I'd gladly appreciate it, and I'll be sure to credit you. Wow I feel so stupid asking that xP Well that's it, bye for now. **


End file.
